


you don't need to hurry as long as you're with me

by Aewin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Come Eating, Emotional Sex, Frottage, Masturbation, Multi, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/pseuds/Aewin
Summary: Minami's always idolized Yuuri. Years down the line, he finally gets his attention—and he worships his hero's every last detail, each and every time. With Victor's help, they can take Yuuri to the limits of evenhisstamina, and Yuuri can do nothing but lie back and whimper and let himselffeel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a whim for the [Yuri on Ice Rarepair Week](https://rarepairsonice.tumblr.com/), day three. Thank you to the wonderful [siveambrai](http://siveambrai.tumblr.com/) for the beta!
> 
> I haven't seen Minami/Yuuri before and I think it's criminal since the relationship is almost a direct parallel to Yuuri/Victor. I may write a longer polyamory fic for them at some point that actually involves plot. If I do, you can consider this a tangential sneak peek. Both are set two years in the future, when Minami is 19-20 and aiming for the Grand Prix Final. 
> 
> Now that the preliminaries are out of the way: enjoy the byproduct of my love affair with em dashes.

Minami’s hand runs softly through your hair as he sucks an overstimulated nipple, and you _groan_. When this all started, you thought he’d be a one-and-done quick-shot, throwing everything he’s got at you. But it turns out the little fuck is a _tease_ , and in the end you get the same amount of energy but drawn out as torturously as he possibly can.

Victor’s a fan of watching it, too, sometimes laughs softly in the corner while his face is flushed from fingering himself and edging right along with you. Minami’s even a cocktease by proxy.

He rarely touches Minami himself, though he’s indulged in sandwiching you between them. The touches they share while you’re between them aren’t exactly platonic, and you’re okay with that because you know that Victor is first and foremost _yours._ You are to Minami as Victor is to you, an idol become human. Minami doesn’t have the _intent_ to steal Victor, because he’d much rather have you.

And god, it’s _embarrassing_ to know exactly what you’re doing to him, and why he takes so long. He’s worshipping you, just like you take your sweet time with Victor.

“Yuuri, I love—” he kisses his way down your stomach _“—this_ part of you as much as the rest, and I know you don’t, but I could touch it forever because it’s so soft and warm and I could nuzzle it forever.”

You’ve been out of skating for a year, and you’re still not happy to be reminded of your weight. At least Victor has moved on to being elated at being able to touch you there, but you’re still sometimes scared that he’ll call you a pig again if you fight with him, or even if you just eat one too many _katsudon._

Minami, though - he loved you at every weight you’ve ever been, so it’s not as bad of a reminder coming from him. It’s more like a gentle push for your brain to shut the hell up and believe him when they both tell you you’re beautiful. You try, and sometimes even manage to succeed.

Minami _does_ nuzzle you then, jolting you out of your thoughts, a cat-like headbutt against your pudge before he moves on. He circles his tongue around your belly button, nuzzling into the soft, faint hair on your stomach before heading down. The light is low in the room, but the streak of red in his hair flops up and follows an inch behind his head. When the red trail ends at your belly button, his breath is on your cock—and then you’re covered in wet heat as his tongue swirls around your hard dick for the fourth time since he started teasing. You cry out in frustration, digging your hands into the sheets to keep yourself from grabbing his hair and fucking into his face until you cum.

There’s a sharp intake of breath nearby, and you turn your head just in time to see Victor wiping his fingers on his open robe as he crawls over to you. His knee catches on the fabric and he nearly sends the three of you flying off the bed with the force of his trip.

“ _Oof_. Sorry, Yuuri. I seem to have landed in such a _dangerous_ place~”

He shifts again, and Minami giggles, moving over. Two seconds later they’re kissing both sides of your dick like they’re trying to make out but you’re in their way. You’re about to pull away and call in an attempted murder.

Well...you would, if you weren’t, y’know, getting tongue-fucked by Victor Nikiforov. Your husband—winner of Grand Prixs (plural), Olympic gold medalist (also plural), and winner of your heart (singular only because you only _have_ one, you’re sure).

Minami goes up, Victor goes down, and god, you’re getting delirious because your brain leaps from “oh god I can’t take this” to “technically, they’re _both_ going down on you.” You giggle and immediately wish you hadn’t because _they both. stop._

You babble. It’s a little embarrassing, and you don’t give the slightest fuck because you need this, you’ve been here for an hour and a half with them switching out on you and alternating between soft and rough. Your nipples are sore, your cock is red, you’re covered in scratches and there have to be entire gardens of bruises blooming on your neck. You are not leaving the house for _days._

“No, no, I— _keep going_ , please, god, I have people to live for and you are two of them so will you _please_ just suck my dick and save yourselves and Makkachin from the grief, _think of Makkachin_ , he’d be devastated if I died, I—”

Victor snorts into your ass. It feels weird, but you’ll take it. You’ll take _anything_ at this point, god.

Minami pops off of your dick and you groan.

 _“Please_ , ‘nami...you’re my only hope…”

Victor raises his head from between your legs and you can see the top half of his head making his offended ‘angry’ face. He pushes himself up until he’s sitting, and slips a half-lubed finger inside of you without warning. Minami grins, clearly intending to enjoy himself now that you’ve finally begged him enough to satisfy.

He flops on top of you and straddles your stomach while Victor prods for your prostate. Of course Victor finds it right when Minami leans down for a kiss, his asscheeks rubbing against your dick. You gasp, and Minami takes the opportunity to go for the jugular. He shoves his thumb into your mouth and you suck at it instinctively while he flattens himself out against you. His own dick presses against yours, and he mutters out a quick _“fuck”_ before half-rolling off of you. You whimper with need.

“No, no Yuuri! It’s fine, you’re doing so great, I just had to, well…” There’s a _pop_ before he’s back on top of you, leaning down with his dick against yours, slippery and warm now. He sandwiches his arm between your bodies, and while his hand can’t reach around both of you he can hold your lubed-up cocks in place well enough that you can grind for sorely-needed attention.

Victor shifts between your legs, sitting with his own crossed. He’s getting a hell of an eyeful of Minami’s ass. Granted, Minami’s bony ass isn’t his sexiest aspect, but it’s always good for a nice firm slap. If only you could get a good angle for that from here...

The slight change in Victor’s position lets him push his fingers inside of you more easily, and he rubs steadily over your prostate. You can tell from the brushes against your leg that he starts jerking himself off with his other hand. Good.

Minami leans down, lips brushing against your neck just below your ear, and—wonder of wonders—he _whispers_. You can barely hear him, but that’s as close as he can get to your ear without moving himself too far up to frot against you. Height differences are inconvenient, and while he managed to scrape out another inch after you met him when he was 17, that still puts you six inches apart.

“Do you know how long I wanted this, Yuuri? It was before you won gold, you know. It didn’t take as much for me as it did for you and Victor. You were just a new senior skater when I started collecting the few posters there were of you. When I started having these kinds of thoughts, wanting this.”

Your cheeks burn. You remember doing that with Victor’s posters—hell, you even ruined one by accidentally coming on it before you put it up on the wall—but you never had to _work_ to find posters of your favorite international superstar. You only had a few sponsorship deals and interviews when you debuted, so you honestly have no idea where he even _found_ them.

“I knew you could go as far as you have, though—you’re _perfect_ , Yuuri, you just never realized it.”

You bite your lip, but it doesn’t work. A moan slips out of you, and words tumble out with it.

 _“Why?_ Why me, I don’t, I’m not _worth_ all that praise, I was nobody—” You sob, trying to push those old feelings away, and squeeze your eyes closed as tears start trickling out. God, why would you cry during sex? Why does it still feel good? No—it feels _better_ that it did before the tears started. You don’t need to push those feelings away by yourself, not now. No matter what you’ve ever thought of yourself, there are at least two people here that want you to feel better, in any way they can.

And they’re doing an amazing job at showing it in this particular way—Minami is warm and _real_ against you, Victor is still driving his fingers into you, and realize this is a _good_ cry. Heat builds inside of you and a breathy _ohh_ falls from your mouth when Minami sucks at the bruised skin on your neck.

His voice ratchets up a step towards his normal volume, and you can feel him start to shake against you.

“Yuuri, I knew you could because I still have faith that _I’ll_ do it. And if _I_ can do it, I knew you could, because you were so much better than me. And you _did_ do it, you were every bit as wonderful as I ever—”

You can’t catch the end of what he was saying, because his voices loses its edge and flutters off. He lets out an almost-uncatchable _mmm_ as he pulses against you, and the mess on your stomach gets thicker. But he just _leaves_ himself pressed against you and keeps going, not softening yet. You can’t imagine how overstimulated he must be, but his eyelashes flutter against you while he keeps breathing against your neck and whispering about how much he loves you.

You try hard to keep your breath steady, even though you know you’re blushing and tears are still running down your face. Victor’s movements have stopped—either he came, or he stopped to listen to Minami. He’s still fingering you, and he’s getting more insistent. You finally lose it again despite your best efforts. Sometimes you just _can’t shut up._

“Please,” you sob. “Please, let me come, I’ll—I’m sorry I didn’t believe in myself, but I got better, I’m getting better, I’ll—”

The thoughts vanish when Victor slides a second finger in and angles just right. You tense hard, your legs squeezed around Victor.

“I’m. Oh, _god, oh_ , I’m—I’m gonna—“

Minami takes a nipple into his mouth and nips at the already-sensitive flesh. The attention from your partners catches up to you all at once, and you ride out the short but intense waves of bliss as you come against Minami. A few grateful tears slip out as you pant hard, chest heaving. You can’t believe you lasted that long after all the teasing beforehand; all the start-and-stops, the trading off between your partners to make sure they could out-stamina even you. They’re cruel in the best of ways.

Your cum mixes with Minami’s on your stomach and you’re half-glued together by the time he stops nibbling your nipple to roll off of you and snuggle. So much for falling asleep before changing the sheets.

He drags his fingers through the cum, gathering it up, and sucks it in with a slurp.

You wrinkle your nose up. “Ew.”

“Ew? It’s _delicious_ , why waste strawberry lube when you bothered getting flavored in the first place?” He grins at you cheekily and licks off another glob.

Victor throws his leg over you and snuggles on your other side with his face buried in your arm. He’s gonna get cum in his hair if he’s not careful, and if he does you will never hear the end of it. His hand sneaks under your neck, and when you turn a bit you can see that he’s scratching Minami’s head.

Honestly, you’re a little bummed you weren’t invited for head-scratches, but you’ve been the guest of honor going on two hours now and you can’t deny them their moment.

“You know,” Victor mumbles sleepily. “If you ever don’t have faith in yourself, we'll...”

“...we’ll have it for you,” finishes Minami softly.

You are incredibly blessed to have not one, but _two_ people that will always stand by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find [my sideblog that I post YOI stuff on](http://other-isms.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. [My tags list is here](http://other-isms.tumblr.com/tags), if you want to glance at the other fandoms. There's very little content for some due to them being small fandoms.
> 
> You can also [reblog this on tumblr](http://other-isms.tumblr.com/post/156063174778/you-dont-need-to-hurry-as-long-as-youre-with-me), if you're so inclined :)


End file.
